


A Day In The Life

by CamiiHobbit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, References to the Beatles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: "Leí hoy las noticias, sobre un afortunado que alcanzó su meta..."





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> No se si ya se habían dado cuenta pero del ship que más amo escribir es Cherik <3  
> Y que siempre empiezo mis historias con notas :'v
> 
> Bueno, no es exactamente un Songfic, estaba escuchando la canción "A Day In The Life" de Beatles (Paul está bien sabroso) y estaba prestando atención a la letras y cree mi propio video musical en mi mente y fue así como salió el siguiente oneshot :)
> 
> Les dejaré la canción junto con el one shot y de preferencia buscar la letra para darse una idea para saber en qué me inspiré. 
> 
> Dirán: "Hobbit, no tiene nada que ver con la letra porque al principio blah blah blah y luego blah blah blah"  
> Si, no hay conexión en las letras, de hecho, mi hermano me regaño por esto, pero recuerden, NO es un Songfic. 
> 
> Anyways, espero que les guste
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/usNsCeOV4GM

Charles y Erik se conocieron en la universidad. Charles iba comenzando su primer año y Erik su último. Hubo una gran conexión entre ellos dos desde el momento que se conocieron. Después de un tiempo y de que todos les insistieran que deberían estar juntos, comenzaron una relación; como cualquier otra relación, hubo celos, peleas, bromas y amor. Pero ese amor se fue acabando poco a poco, terminando su relación. No fue una ruptura amistosa, ambos terminaron muy heridos, pero siguieron con sus vidas.  
Erik se casó con una mujer llamada Magda con la que tuvo 2 hijos, Pietro y Wanda y se divorció unos años después. Charles, a pesar de heredar todo el dinero que sus padres le dejaron, se mudó a una humilde casa, viajaba en autobús y no iba a lugares carísimos; nadie pensaría que ese hombre tiene mucho dinero en su poder. Abrió su propia escuela de la cual el es maestro. 

[CHARLES]  
Pegue un brinco al escuchar la Alarma que está junto a mi mesa de noche; casi caigo de la cama! Fui al baño a ducharme y arreglarme; me seque el cabello y lo peine.  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina , pienso en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy: revisar trabajos ...verme con Raven... pagar las cuentas...preparar los exámenes para mañana... pero lo más importante ahora, mi te.  
Prepare mi te a mi gusto, Raven dice que bebo mucho, que es muy británico, pero no le hago mucho caso.  
¡6:30am, voy tarde! Tomo mis llaves, mi portafolio y abrigo.  
Corrí a la parada de autobús, afortunadamente alcance el bus. Subo, saludo al chofer, el mismo de siempre y me siento. No había más de 10 personas dentro del autobús. Saco de mi portafolio, uno de mis muchos libros de genética para entretenerme en el camino que era algo largo.  
Unos gritos me sacan de mi lectura, levantó la vista para ver qué era lo que pasaba y en menos de un segundo, sentí un fuerte golpe, escuche un vidrios romperse y después silencio y oscuridad. Abrí mis ojos, no se cuánto tiempo había pasado, veía borroso pero pude distinguir unas luces color rojo y azul, escuchaba gritos, llantos y unas sirenas. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, especialmente mi cabeza; sentía mucho sueño...todo se estaba quedando en silencio y todo se oscurecía de nuevo...

[ERIK]  
Comencé con mi rutina de todas las mañanas; levantarme, una ducha rápida, alistarme para el trabajo, levantar a mis dos pequeños, desayuno y llevarlos a la escuela.  
Desde mi divorcio con Magda, encargarme de los gemelos de 8 años, ha sido difícil. A pesar de que amo a Pietro y a Wanda, detesto sus aburridas caricaturas. Está mañana, mientras preparaba el desayunado, vi como ambos niños bailaban con la canción de una de sus series de televisión, les ordene que se sentarán a desayunar en paz, comencé a leer el periódico. Siempre era lo mismo, abuso contra mutantes, políticos corruptos, accidentes de tráfico...la misma basura.  
"¡Mira papi, ese es como el bus que tomamos cuando salimos a pasear con mamá!" Dijo Wanda mientras apuntaba a la imagen de un autobús casi destrozado en el periódico.  
"¿Que le pasó a ese autobús?" Pregunto Pietro. - Pues hubo un accidente - le respondí. - ¿están todos bien?- preguntaron mis dos hijos alarmados. Pase rápido mis ojos por la noticia, fingiendo leerla para después mirar a mis pequeños - Si, todos están bien, porque usaban cinturón de seguridad, ¿ven porque es importante usarlo?- los niños asintieron a mi pregunta, les sonreí y les dije que terminaran de arreglarse para la escuela. Pietro uso su mutación y salió corriendo en menos de un segundo, Wanda corriendo tras el.  
Mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y volví a leer atentamente la noticia, vi un nombre que llamó bastante mi atención.  
Charles Xavier  
Sentí que mi corazón se detenía al leer su nombre. Un camión de carga, al no respetar las luces semáforo, chocó con el autobús y otros automóviles.  Al final de la noticia, había una lista de los pasajeros que lamentablemente habían fallecido en el accidente, eran al menos 15 personas. Lo que me temía, se hizo realidad; vi el nombre de Charles en esa lista.  
Juro que pude escuchar como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, entre en shock. No pude ver nada más que todos los recuerdo que compartí con Charles, los buenos y los malos. Cuando volví a la realidad, Wanda y Pietro jalaban de la manga de mi camisa,  lloraban y preguntaban: "¿papi, porque estás llorando?" Los mire, los abrace y llore aún más. Mi Charles se había ido...


End file.
